Hurt
by Mackensy
Summary: Harry Potter a tué Voldemort lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il rentre pour sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Tout devrait être parfait mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Le Survivant semble tourmenté personne ne semble savoir pourquoi et encore moins ces deux amis. Pourtant une personne improbable va trouver la raison de ce comportement. Mention de viol. Drarry dans le futur.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour amis lecteurs pour cette nouvelle fic. Elle ne sera pas longue et comme toutes mes fics elle aura une fin, je vais essayer d'avoir une publication aussi régulière que possible. Pour changer, je ne vous ferrais qu'une fois le speech pour toute la fic: j'aime les reviews, je suis fan et c'est le seul moyen pour me rendre compte si vous aimez. Alors oui j'écris d'abord pour moi mais si je le publies c'est pour avoir un avis. Et il n'y a rien de plus frustrant d'avoir des ajouts de favoris sans commentaire. Car j'aime avoir des avis, et parfois quand l'envie d'écrire n'est plus là, une simple review et c'est repartit. Parfois les reviews donnent des idées qui rebooste et tu te dis et oui c'est encore mieux si je fais comme ça.**

**Bref appel aux reviews finies, je n'en parlerais plus jusqu'à la fin de ma fic mais pensez-y si vous aimez ou si vous n'aimez pas. Je vous laisses à votre lecture**

* * *

Harry Potter monta seul dans le train qui allait le mener à Poudlard pour sa cinquième année. Il s'installa dans une cabine vide et s'assit en posant sa tête contre la vitre. Il regarda les familles dans leur effusion de sentiments. Et il se demanda pourquoi lui n'en avait pas le droit. Même maintenant que Voldemort était mort pour de bon, il n'avait toujours pas le droit d'être heureux. Bien sûr Sirius allait être réhabilité sous peu mais Harry ne savait pas si cela changerait quelque chose.

_**Tu es sale, Harry et tu salis tout ce que tu touches soit heureux que je veuille bien de toi.** _

- Harry? Est-ce que ça va? Demanda une voix qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Mione je suis content de te revoir. Dit-il en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, mais tu n'as pas l'air bien? Tu as maigri pourtant tu as passés les vacances chez madame Weasley. C'était comment? Moi j'ai passé de superbe vacance avec Viktor. Il est complètement différent quand on est que tout les deux.

- C'était bien. Dit-il, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi ajouter, son amie semblait si heureuse.

- Ron va mieux, il m'a envoyé une lettre pour voir si j'allais bien. Je suis contente qu'il le prenne comme ça.

- Oui sans doute.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien? Demanda la brune devant l'air blasé de son ami.

- Oui je suis juste un peu fatigué. Sourit-il sans grande conviction.

- Ça va être une année parfaite, on va pouvoir enfin se consacrer à nos études surtout que c'est l'année des buses.

Elle continua à parler mais Harry détourna sa tête vers l'extérieur alors que le train démarra, une année parfaite, il en doutait fortement. Ginny et Ron entrèrent à ce moment, les filles commencèrent à parler des vacances et Ron s'assit en face du brun.

- Une partie d'échec. Dit-il sans préambule.

- Oui

La partie fut courte, Harry perdit, ce n'était pas étonnant, il détestait les échecs et cette partie lui avait donné mal à la tête. Heureusement le sujet dévia sur le Quidditch et Ginny commença à défendre son équipe contre celle de Ron. Pendant qu'Hermione sortit un livre, Harry ferma les yeux en essayant de faire abstraction du bruit.

**_- Le monde est fait de gens forts et de gens faibles, tout le monde croit que tu es fort mais tu n'es qu'un faible vermisseau, n'est-ce pas? Dis-le!_**

_**- Je suis faible** _

Un sursaut, il venait encore de se réveiller en sursaut et il avait trois regards braqués sur lui. Il déglutit et sortit de la cabine. Il devait aller aux toilettes, en chemin il percuta quelqu'un mais continua son chemin.

- Et tu pourrais faire attention, Potter.

- Oui désolé. S'excusa-t-il sans se retourner.

Drago le regarda partir, Saint Potter n'avait pas répliqué, c'était bizarre. Il s'était même excusé et n'avait pas semblé le voir.

- Drago, tu viens? L'interpella Blaise en passant la tête hors de sa cabine.

- Oui j'arrive

Les amis du héros furent surpris de ne pas revoir le brun pendant le reste du trajet. C'est donc à deux qu'ils se rendirent à la grande salle. Mais là encore, Harry ne s'y présenta pas. Alors que la répartition venait de se finir, Hermione demanda à Ron.

- Tu ne trouves pas Harry bizarre? Il c'est passé quelque chose pendant les vacances?

- Non rien de spécial, je crois que c'est le contre coup. Il a quand même tué quelqu'un.

- Oui sans doute. Il t'en a parlé?

- Non

- On devrait peut-être…

- Je l'aide déjà Hermione, j'étais là pendant l'été et toi non. Il a besoin d'un mec pour l'aider pas d'une encyclopédie. Fit-il sèchement et il vit le visage de son amie se décomposé, il souffla posa ses couverts. Désolé Mione mais Harry compte pour moi et que tu puisses croire que je ne me préoccupe pas de lui.

- Je sais que tu es son ami mais moi aussi.

- Il nous parlera, le moment voulu.

La discussion s'arrêta là, ils mangèrent tout les deux, parlant avec leurs amis ne se doutant pas que dans la grande salle d'autres personnes trouvaient l'absence d'Harry Potter étrange.

* * *

**Ça fait tellement du bien d'aimer les gens qu'on aime que ça finit par faire mal.**

**_LOL (laughing out loud)_, Lola.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Statistique:  
1 Favori**

** 5 Alerts**

** 0 Review**

* * *

**Bonsoir, je vous poste le nouveau chapitre car le prologue était un peu court, celui-là aussi n'est pas très long mais si on met les deux ensembles ça compense. Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

Premier cours de l'année et comment mieux commencé que par Potion. Drago arriva le premier devant la porte de la classe, il aurait voulu parler à son parrain avant le début du cours mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Devant la porte, assis contre le mur, se trouvait Harry Potter. Il semblait dormir mais ses traits étaient tendus. Dans sa grande bonté d'âme, Drago se dit qu'il devait le réveiller. Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort d'eau d'un geste désinvolte. Le brun se réveilla comme une bête traquée. Il se mit debout et à la place de répliquer comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, il ne dit rien, baissant la tête.

- Harry tu es là. Fit Hermione qui arrivait avec Ron. Mais pourquoi es-tu trempé?

- Il dormait je devais bien le réveiller. Expliqua Drago avec un sourire suffisant.

- Malfoy espèce de sale… Commença Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout se bruit? Rentrer et dans le silence. Et Potter, peut-être pourriez-vous vous rappelez que vous êtes un sorcier.

D'un coup de baguette de Rogue, Harry fût sec, il murmura un merci et alla s'assoir à côté de Ron qui l'attendait. Le cours se passa étonnamment bien, Rogue fut plus impartiale, ne se moquant pas de ses élèves. Drago finit sa potion le premier et alla la poser sur le bureau du professeur alors qu'il allait se retourner une explosion se fit entendre. Il se retourna certain de tomber sur Longdubat dans une situation comique mais au lieu de ça, c'était Potter et Weasley qui étaient couvert de potion violette.

- Putain Harry, tu aurais put faire attention. Se plaignit le roux.

- Désolé. S'excusa Potter la tête basse.

- Potter, Weasley le cours est fini pour vous, aller vous lavez, je n'imposerais pas votre odeur au professeur Flitwick. Et vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- Bien Monsieur. Répondit le brun mais le roux s'asbtient mais il avait l'air très en colère.

Les deux amis sortirent de la classe sous le regard amusé des Serpentards et celui consterné d'Hermione. Drago lui était perplexe, Potter n'était pas une flèche en potion mais il n'avait jamais fait explosé son chaudron. Surtout que cette potion, n'était pas la plus compliquée.

- Drago tu viens? Demanda Pansy alors que tout le monde sortait de la classe.

- Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

Il laissa partir tout le monde et s'approcha de son parrain.

- Belle potion. Commenta Severus en regardant les fioles sur son bureau.

- Sûr que comparé à celle de Potter.

- Ce n'est pas Potter qui a fait une faute mais Weasley.

- En parlant de Potter, tu ne le trouves pas bizarre.

- Tu devrais aller en cours.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Mais sachant la conversation terminée, Drago prit son sac et sortit de la classe. Il n'arriva pas à se sortir Potter de la tête. Pourtant, il ne le vit à aucun repas. Alors qu'il faisait sa ronde de préfet, il entendit un bruit suspect dans une classe. Réjouit d'avoir une distraction, il ouvrit la porte mais il n'y avait personne. Il éclaira toute la pièce mais il ne trouva rien. Il se dit que ça devait être Peeves ou un autre fantôme qui faisait des siennes. Il voulut se retourner quand quelque chose attira son attention sur le sol, il avança, s'agenouilla et toucha se qui semblait être de l'eau. Il éclaira sa main et vit que c'était du sang. Il y avait une flaque de sang, pas très grosse mais quand même. Il crut entendre un léger gémissement mais encore une fois il n'y avait personne. Décidant qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'aller dormir, il sortit de là et rejoignit son lit.

Harry caché sous sa cape avait vu toute la scène, Drago rentrant, Drago s'approchant, touchant son sang, le regarder même s'il ne le voyait pas et partir. De toute façon, tout le monde partait, personne ne l'aidait jamais sauf Ron. Se levant difficilement, il retint son gémissement qui menaçait de sortir au cas où le préfet serait encore dans les parages. Il serra encore plus sa cape et avança dans les couloirs à pied nu, frigorifié, heureusement le sang avait arrêté de couler. Mais arrivant devant la salle commune, la Grosse Dame était absente. Il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers les toilettes du deuxième étage, au moins là, il pourrait se laver un peu. Après un brin de toilette sommaire, il s'assit contre un mur, regardant la lune par la fenêtre. Il dut s'assoupir car très vite il fut assailli par ses cauchemars.

_**Tout avait commencé lorsque ce journal était paru avec ce gros titre "Le Survivant à vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui une seconde fois". Rien que le titre était risible, l'article encore plus, il en avait bien rit avec Fred et George. Cela faisait une semaine que les vacances avaient commencée et qu'il vivait chez les Weasley en attendant la réhabilitation de Sirius. Il allait passer les deux meilleurs mois de sa vie, sans cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Du moins, à ce moment là, il le pensait. **_

_**- Il ne parle que de toi, tu dois te sentir important. **_

_**- Non, je n'aime pas l'importance qu'il me donne. Je veux juste être moi.**_

_**- Exactement, toi et toi tu n'es qu'un petit orphelin qui se colle à tout monde. Mais personne ne t'aime vraiment. **_

_**- Non.**_

_**- Mais voit la réalité en face, à part ce statut de Survivant, tu n'es qu'une sous-merde. Tu n'es rien Harry Potter. Rien. **_

Harry se réveilla et sentit se vide à l'intérieur et il lança aller ses larmes et attirant ses genoux contre son torse. Il avait faim, il se demanda la dernière fois où il avait mangé. Il alla jusqu'à sa salle commune, prit une douche, s'habilla et alla directement à la grande salle. Il n'y avait presque personne, c'était juste parfait. Il prit un peu de tout dans son assiette et commença à manger doucement. Hermione arriva et fut surprise de le voir.

- Tu es déjà debout?

- Oui je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

- Tu as passé la soirée où?

- Hermione c'est ma vie.

- Ok, c'était juste histoire de parler. Tu dois être content.

- Pourquoi?

- On a DCFM en première heure.

- C'est qui le nouveau professeur?

- Alexander Blye.

Ron arriva et se plaint du lit qu'il trouvait différent des autres années. Harry avait l'appétit coupé et décida d'aller déjà devant la classe. En chemin, il croisa Malfoy et ses amis, mais il détourna la tête devant ses yeux gris que le scrutait. Il accéléra le pas et alla s'assoir devant la porte. Un homme arriva cinq minutes après lui.

- Et bien Monsieur Potter, on m'a dit que vous aimiez cette matière mais d'après Severus vous aimez encore plus être en retard.

- Non Monsieur, je ne fais pas exprès d'être en retard

- Bien entendu. Voulez vous attendre les autres à l'intérieur, vous auriez plus chaud.

- Non, je préfère être ici.

Etre seul, aurait été plus juste mais le professeur ne releva pas et entra dans sa classe.

_**Des mains qui le touchent, qui le frappent, des cris, des gémissements, des supplications. La douleur, tellement de douleur. **_

Harry se leva et partit vers les toilettes les plus proches, il croisa plusieurs élèves qui le regardèrent bizarrement. Il se pencha au-dessus des toilettes et vida le contenu de son estomac. Finalement quand il retourna dans la classe, les élèves étaient déjà rentrés. Quand il entra, le professeur le regarda comme pour dire Severus avait raison mais il ne dit rien. Alexander Blye, était un bon professeur aussi bon que Remus Lupin. Harry apprécia beaucoup ce cours, il réussit à se concentrer, chose rare depuis quelques temps. Hermione à ses côtés aussi, prenait des notes plus vite que son ombre. Les deux heures de cours se finirent et les élèves enthousiastes sortirent de la classe.

Le professeur rangea un peu le désordre de son bureau, attendant les élèves de son prochain cours. Severus Rogue entra à ce moment-là.

- Alors comment était le cours avec ces cancres? Demanda-t-il

- Tu exagères, ils ne sont pas si mauvais.

- Et Potter? La question fut posée nonchalamment mais le maitre des potions semblait attendre une raiponce précise, alors Blye prit un temps de réflexion.

- Il n'est pas conforme à ce que tu m'as dit.

- Il a changé.

- Ou tu as exagéré comme d'habitude.

- Ferme-là, tu as les premières années de Poufsouffle, tu vas voir si j'exagère.

- Et pour Potter?

- On garde un œil sur lui.

Severus sortit, laissant l'autre homme à ses élèves.

* * *

**Il y a un adage qui dit qu'on fait toujours du mal à ceux qu'on aime mais il oublie de dire qu'on aime ceux qui nous font du mal.**

**_Fight Club_, Tyler.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

**Statistique: **

**8 reviews**

**7 Favoris**

**16 Alerts**

* * *

**Hello! Je vous amène le nouveau chapitre, tout chaud. Par contre je viens de me rendre compte, que pour cette fic, les chapitre seront plus courts. Pour une raison de suspens principalement, mais en contre-partie, je vais essayer de poster deux chapitres minimum par semaine. J'ai bien dit essayer. Donc vu que mes chapitres seront plus courts, il y aura surement plus de chapitres mais à voir donc. **

**Deuxième infos, je commence donc après le livre quatre et la seule différence est que Voldemort n'a pas réussi à revenir mais vous aurez plus d'information dans les prochains chapitres.  
On m'a demandé si c'était un Harry/Drago... Peut-être, en tout cas soit je les mettrai ensemble soit tout le monde restera célib car vous allez le voir ce n'est pas la trame principale. J'ai deux fins possibles et pour l'instant je ne me suis pas encore décidé d'où la possibilité d'avoir le couple ou non.  
**

**Bonne lecture et merci aux reviewers. **

* * *

Les semaines se succédèrent sans bouleversement. A part peut-être le changement de comportement du professeur de Potion. Ce dernier était plus apprécié, comme si le poids d'espion qui pesait sur ses épaules c'était envolé, emportant avec lui son mauvais caractère. Il n'était pas non plus devenu un saint mais il était plus supportable. Moins de retenue, moins de points enlevés et surtout plus d'impartialité, c'est pourquoi Ron Weasley fût étonné de se faire retenir après la classe de potion. Il fût très vite mal-à-l'aise face au regard noir du professeur qui gardait toujours un certain charisme. Droit devant le bureau du professeur, il attendait la sentence. Rogue prit son temps, jaugeant le rouquin. Puis sans plus de préambule, il attaqua.

- Monsieur Weasley que pourriez-vous me dire à propos de Monsieur Potter?

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- Il est votre meilleur ami, non?

- Oui. Répondit Ron comme si c'était une question piège.

- Alors vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il a maigri, qu'il a des cernes. Me feriez-vous croire que vous n'êtes au courant de rien.

- Harry a des difficultés à se remettre après ce qui c'est passé.

- Pourriez-vous être plus précis? Insista Rogue, Ron sembla hésité mais dit fermement.

- Je vais être en retard.

- Sortez. Le congédia Severus d'un geste, il était frustré.

Severus Rogue n'avait pas eut ces réponses, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il décida d'aller voir le directeur, il entra dans son bureau, où Minerva était déjà. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sous le signe du directeur. Severus détestait ce bureau, avec tous ses portraits qui le jugeaient comme s'il était encore élève. Il ne supporterait pas d'être directeur, il aimait trop ses cachots, où il était seul.

- Severus, que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda Dumbledore joignant ses mains devant lui.

- Parlez de Potter. Répondit Rogue, la directrice des Gryffondore soupira.

- Pourriez-vous laisser cet enfant tranquille.

- Justement Minerva, le contraire serait peut-être plus intelligent. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Potter et ça devient de pire en pire.

- Je suis sa directrice de maison et je peux parfaitement gérer cette situation. Essayer déjà de vous occupez de vos Serpentard

- Cette situation, comme vous l'appelez, vous dépasse clairement.

- Severus, nous nous occupons d'Harry. Conclu le plus vieux.

Sachant qu'aucun des deux ne l'écouterait, il préféra sortir. Il retourna dans ses appartements dans l'optique de faire des potions pour se calmer. Ce qu'il fit pendant un temps indéterminé, il dût s'arrêter quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son laboratoire. Il sortir pour voir son filleul. Il semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Ils allèrent dans le salon, Severus se servit un verre avant de se tourner vers son filleul. Ce dernier s'il n'était pas un Malfoy aurait trépigné d'impatience, mais Severus le connaissait assez bien pour voir qu'intérieurement c'était le cas. C'est pourquoi, il prit son temps avant de s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face de celui où le blond s'était assis. Il bût une gorgée de son whisky et demanda finalement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago?

- Il y a une rumeur qui court.

- Je n'ai que faire des rumeurs d'adolescents pleins d'hormones.

- C'est à propos de Potter. Rajouta le blond, d'accord là, il avait réussi à attirer l'attention du plus vieux.

- Je t'écoute.

- La rumeur dit que Mcgonagall est venu chercher la belette et Potter dans leur classe, d'après la rumeur, elle voulait savoir s'il avait fait du mal à Potter. Ce dernier l'a défendu et Mcgonagall n'a donc fait aucune sanction. Mais le pire c'est qu'apparemment l'accusation viendrait de Granger.

- Granger aurait accusé Weasley de taper Potter. Résuma Rogue

- Oui c'est dingue, non?

- Et comment es-tu au courant?

- C'est un secret donc tout Poudlard est au courant.

Le cerveau de Severus c'était remis en route face aux informations de son filleul. Ce dernier était assez fier de lui, comme son parrain, il voulait connaître les raisons du changement de Potter. Et s'il devait tout les commérages de Pansy pour ça, il le ferrait.

Du côté des Gryffondors l'atmosphère était plus que pesante. Le trio d'or était réuni dans le dortoir des garçons. Chacun sur un lit, personne ne parlait. Harry avait la tête baissée, Ron fusillait Hermione du regard pendant que cette dernière regardait le brun.

- Pourquoi as-tu été voir Mcgonagall? Attaqua Ron, Hermione tourna sa tête vers lui.

- Il le fallait, Harry dépérit, vous deux vous évitez mes questions. Vous disparaissez la nuit, vous refusez de me raconter ce qui c'est passé pendant les vacances. Ginny m'a dit que vous vous enfermiez dans la chambre de Ron pendant des heures avec un sort de silence.

- Et donc tu as tiré des conclusions comme quoi je tapais Harry. Tu crois vraiment que j'en suis capable? Demanda-t-il, face au regard du roux, Hermione hésita, se mordant la lèvre avant de répondre.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne comprends rien.

- Pour une fois. Fit Ron sarcastiquement en croisant les bras, la brune se leva.

- Alors explique-moi. Je ne demande que ça. Je suis votre amie. Dit-elle pour toute réponse, Ron se tourna vers son ami qui était resté dans la même position.

- Harry.

**- Si tu le dis, ils te délaisseront, ils te haïront ou pire ils ne te croiront pas. Tu es seul Harry, non je suis là. Qu'est-ce qui est le pire? **

**Peur, douleur, colère, trop de colère.**

**- **Harry? Répéta Hermione, là, il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient différent, froid.

- Foutez-moi la paix.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte, bouscula les curieux qui se trouvait derrière, descendit les escaliers en vitesse, renversa la table sur son passage et sortit de la salle commune. Il y avait du monde dehors mais il les ignora. Il rejoignit vite la sortie pour pouvoir respirer, il alla près du lac, cogna dans un arbre plusieurs fois avec ses mains et ses pieds avant de s'écrouler contre. Là, il écouta le vent pousser l'eau du lac dans une jolie musique. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier.

**- Tu vois, c'est comme une musique qui apaise. **

**- Oui tu as raison. **

**- J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre. **

**- Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à moi?**

**- Parce que je te vois, différent de ce que les autres voient. Je t'aime Harry.**

**Joie, paix, passé **

Le professeur Blye avait eut une conversation avec Rogue, ce dernier se préoccupait beaucoup du jeune Potter. Le souvenir de son ancien amour était toujours présent. Il voulait sauver le fils pour racheter le fait qu'il avait trahi sa mère. Blye savait que quelque chose clochait avec Harry mais il se doutait que comme Severus, c'était le passé qui le hantait. Quelqu'un le blessait aujourd'hui mais c'était le passé qui l'empêchait d'avancer et de se défendre. Peut-être qu'il défendait même son agresseur. Les seuls éléments qu'ils avaient, les ramenaient toujours à Ron Weasley. C'était lui la clé qui permettrait de comprendre Harry. Le professeur se promenait quand il aperçu le sujet de toutes les rumeurs du moment, assit près du lac, les yeux fermés. Il prit le temps de le regarder, contrairement à la dernière fois, il semblait calme. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et se tourne vers l'intrus. Le professeur eut un moment de flottement devant ses yeux si innocents qui le fixait, avant de reprendre contenance.

- Monsieur Potter, vous devriez rentrer, il fait plus frais et vous allez rater le repas.

- Oui vous avez raison. Fit Harry en se levant, frottant sa robe.

- Vous savez, parler parfois avec un étranger est plus facile qu'avec ses amis. Essaya Blye mais Harry sans le regarder répondit d'un ton neutre.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- Vous êtes beaucoup de chose, Monsieur Potter, mais vous n'êtes pas stupide. Et je veux vous voir au repas.

Mais au repas du soir, on ne vit pas Potter, ni Weasley, seul Granger mangea lisant un livre en même temps. Le trio sembla dissout comme si les quatre années auparavant n'avait jamais existées.

* * *

C'est dans le mensonge que la vérité commence.

_Docteur House_, House.


	4. Chapter 4

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

**Statistiques:**

**Review: 13**

**Favs: 8**

**Alerts: 24**

**Le nouveau chapitre, on m'a dit que ma fic était bizarre et je crois que c'est un qualificatif qui lui convient bien surtout après ce chapitre.  
**

* * *

Drago Malfoy était entrain de faire sa ronde. Il aimait bien le faire, cela lui permettait de se promener seul dans ce château. C'était un endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Tout en marchant, il pensait à Potter. C'était plutôt étrange. Le trio d'or c'était détruit de l'intérieur. Granger était souvent seule, Weasley essayait de coller Potter le plus possible et ce dernier fuyait. On le voyait souvent partir d'un côté à l'autre du château, c'était assez comique. C'est pourquoi la curiosité de Drago, était à son maximum. Surtout que Potter ressemblait de plus en plus à un cadavre.

Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, il entendit un bruit provenant de la même classe que lors des premiers jours. Cette fois, il se promit de l'avoir. Il s'approcha doucement et éteignit sa baguette. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et écouta.

- Laisse-moi tranquille! Sors de là! Attendit-il assez fort, puis après la voix de Potter vibrait comme s'il pleurait. S'il te plait. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

Comprenant que Potter avait des problèmes, Drago ouvrit la porte et tomba sur le brun à genoux, en t-shirt, ses bras portaient des traces de coupures, son pantalon était déchiré et taché de sang. Il était à pied nu et se tenait la tête penché en avant. Drago ne savait pas trop quoi faire, Potter ne bougeait pas. Il s'approcha et posa un genou à terre pour être à la même hauteur. Doucement, il posa une main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor, qui fit un bond sur le côté. Potter le regardait comme une bête traquée, blessée dans un coin. Il ne semblait pas le reconnaitre.

- Potter. Potter. Répéta Drago pour essayer de le faire revenir à la réalité mais ça ne marchait pas. Harry. Il faut que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Potter tu m'écoutes.

- Ils vont savoir. Dit enfin Harry en regardant au dessus de l'épaule du blond, ce dernier se retourna mais il ne vit rien.

- Savoir quoi? Demanda le Serpentard

- Que tu m'as fait du mal. Ils ne croiront pas que c'est parce que tu m'aimes.

- Potter, tu délires, je ne t'ai pas touché.

Drago était un peu paniqué, il n'avait pas touché Potter, lui le savait mais qui le croirait si ce dernier disait le contraire. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'autre ici dans cet état. Alors, il pensa à Severus, c'était le seul qui le croirait, enfin il l'espérait. Il se mit debout, tourna les talons et courut pour aller chercher son parrain. La chance était avec lui puisqu'il le croisa au deuxième étage, après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il devait le suivre, il le conduisit à la classe. Potter n'avait pas bougé et il avait son regard dans le vide. Severus se plaça à genoux devant lui mais le gamin ne sembla pas le voir.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui lui as fait ça, Drago? Demanda le plus vieux d'un ton accusateur en examinant le brun sans le toucher.

- Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai trouvé comme ça.

- Il est plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- Tu peux l'aider?

- Il va falloir que j'entre dans ses souvenirs pour le faire revenir. Ecarte-toi. Legimens.

**Severus se retrouva dans Poudlard, dans la volière plus précisément. Il faisait jour et Potter était entrain de caresser sa chouette. Cédric Diggory arriva et sourit en voyant Harry. Ça devait se passer l'année passée.**

**- Harry tu es là, je te cherchais**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cédric? Demanda Potter **

**- Te parler.**

**- Te moquer de moi plutôt. **

**- Non, juste te remercier pour le dragon. Sourit le Poufsouffle en s'approchant du jeune. **

**- C'était plus juste. **

**- J'ai beaucoup apprécié, c'est que tu tiens à moi.**

**- Je… Rougit Harry visiblement mal-à-l'aise de la proximité.**

**- C'est vrai alors. Dit Cédric soudain conquérant. **

**- Oui, tu vas pouvoir dire à tes copains qu'Harry Potter est gay, ça va leur plaire. Se défendit comme il peut le brun mais il semblait vraiment blessé. **

**- Mais moi aussi tu me plais, Harry. S'approcha Diggory mais Harry le repoussa. **

**- Arrête de te foutre de moi.**

**Diggory se rapprocha et donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui sembla sous le choc.** Severus fût éjecté du souvenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Demanda Drago, Severus eut des difficultés à se remettre mais demanda.

- Rien pourquoi?

Une larme unique coula sur la joue du survivant avant que ce dernier ne s'écroule sur le côté. Severus se releva et porta le brun, Drago suivait à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? Demanda le blond

- ça te plairait que j'expose tes souvenirs à Potter?

- Non. Répondit-il simplement

Arriver à l'infirmerie, le professeur posa son fardeau sur le lit le plus proche avant d'aller chercher l'infirmière. Drago s'approcha et vit que Potter semblait faire un cauchemar. Dans un réflexe, il lui prit la main, Harry la serra mais sembla se calmer. L'infirmière arriva en robe de chambre et fut consterné de voir le Gryffondor, encore dans son infirmerie. Drago s'écarta pour lui laisser la place pour soigner sa Némésis. Dumbledore arriva quand elle finissait.

- Alors comment va-t-il Pompom?

- Il a des coupures, des bleus sur les jambes, les bras, le torse. Certaines plus anciennes que d'autres. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de tel quand il est revenu après le labyrinthe. Qui a bien put lui faire ça?

- Drago? Demanda Severus en se tournant vers son filleul qui c'était mis en retrait, le regard des trois adultes étaient maintenant fixés sur lui.

- Quand je l'ai trouvé, il semblait parler à quelqu'un mais quand je suis rentré, il n'y avait que lui.

- Il aurait put partir? Demanda Rogue.

- Il n'y avait qu'une porte et c'est par celle-là que je suis rentré.

- Monsieur Malfoy, allez dormir. Le congédia le directeur, Drago voulut protester en regardant le brun.

- Mais…

- Vas-y. Ordonna son parrain, le blond ravala ses envies et sortir donc de l'infirmerie.

- Severus avez-vous des idées? Demanda le directeur semblant souffrir de savoir son protégé dans cet état.

- Il faudrait que Potter parle.

- Est-ce que vous penser encore que c'est Ron Weasley le coupable, professeur? Questionna l'infirmière.

- J'en doute

- En tout cas il sait quelque chose. Rajouta le maitre des potions.

- Nous allons attendre le réveille du jeune Harry.

Severus Rogue retourna à ses appartements. Il était tard mais il voulait réfléchir aux évènements et surtout au souvenir qu'il avait vu. Il était sur le point d'appeler un elfe pour qu'il lui apporte un thé quand on frappa à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et fût plus que surpris, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, de voir que c'était Weasley. Le roux semblait ronger, pâle et regardait à droite et gauche comme s'il avait peur d'être surpris alors que logiquement lui-même ne devrait pas se trouver là.

- Entrez. L'invita-t-il en s'écartant pour lui laisser la place avant de refermer la porte. Que voulez-vous?

- Parler d'Harry.

- Vous voulez parler maintenant, qu'est-ce qui a changé et pourquoi à cette heure?

- Harry, j'ai peur que ça aille trop loin. Dit-il précipitamment. Mais je ne peux pas tout dire.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il mais Ron sembla incapable de répondre, pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais comme s'il ne pouvait pas. Un sortilège.

- Oui. Répondit le jeune soulagé que l'homme ait comprit.

- Je vais vous poser des questions, répondez si vous le pouvez. Est-ce Potter s'absente souvent la nuit?

- Oui

- Est-ce que vous savez qui fait du mal à Potter?

- Oui

- Qui? Demanda-t-il mais Ron ne pouvait pas répondre, bien sûr cela aurait été trop facile. Est-ce quelqu'un qui se trouve à l'école?

- Oui

- Quelqu'un qui était chez vous pendant les vacances?

- Oui

- Quelqu'un de votre famille?

- Non

- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que votre famille et Potter étiez présent chez vous pendant les vacances?

- Non…

* * *

**Bizarre, bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre. J'ai dit bizarre, comme c'est étrange.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

**Reviews: 22**

**Favs: 19**

**Alerts: 38**

* * *

**Bonjour, je sais, ce chapitre vient en retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème. Bref, il est là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous mènera vers d'autres pistes, juste ou fausse...**

* * *

Drago était dans sa salle commune, il regardait le feu, assit sur un fauteuil.

- Tu m'écoutes Dray? Demanda Pansy en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Quoi? Répliqua sèchement le blond en se tournant vers la fille qui ne semblait pas se démonter.

- Je disais que j'ai entendu une rumeur à propos de Potter et ses deux acolytes.

- Encore. Soupira-t-il reprenant sa contemplation.

- Mais écoute rabat-joie. Apparemment Granger sort avec Krum.

- Cool et alors?

- Potter serait gay. Ajouta-t-elle le sourire s'agrandissant mais son interlocuteur se sembla pas partager son enthousiasme.

- Je me répète et alors?

- Bon d'accord, je lâche la bombe. D'après Cho Chang, Cédric Diggory était gay aussi et il serait sortit avec le binoclard. Il se serait servi de la Serdaigle comme alibi. Expliqua-t-elle et elle fût ravie quand enfin Drago se tourna vers elle, intéressé.

- Diggory et Potter.

- Ouais, je t'avais dit que c'était une bombe.

Sans un mot de plus, Drago se leva, il devait trouver Potter. Pansy, elle, était surprise face à la réaction du blond. Vexée, elle s'en alla tout près des filles de Serpentard pour faire connaître la nouvelle du moment.

Harry se réveilla un peu étourdi et il fût étonné de se trouver à l'infirmerie. Il se releva et mit ses lunettes sur son nez. Il s'attendit à voir arrivée l'infirmière comme à chaque visite qu'il faisait mais au lieu d'elle, se fût le professeur de défense qui s'approcha de son lit. Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté du patient.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, comment allez-vous?

- Je vais bien.

- Vous souvenez vous comment vous avez atterri ici?

- Non Monsieur.

- Lors de sa ronde, Monsieur Malfoy vous a trouvé dans une classe, blessé.

- Il a bien dût se foutre de moi. Se renfrogna le brun en serrant le drap.

- Non, il semblait inquiet.

- C'est cela. Fit-il ironiquement.

- Là n'est pas la question. Les professeurs et le directeur aimeraient savoir qui vous a fait du mal.

Harry se renfrogna encore plus, il ne pouvait parler. Il ne voulait pas être interné à Sainte Mangouste.

- Monsieur Potter, savez-vous qu'elle est mon métier, avant d'être professeur?

- Non. Répondit Harry puis il rajouta. Auror.

- En réalité, j'ai effectué des études de médicomage, orienté en psychologie. Je travaille avec les Aurors et j'ai passé les tests pour aller sur le terrain. C'est donc pour cela que le directeur m'a demandé de te parler.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il finalement paniqué. Je vais bien.

- Harry, tu ne peux continuer à mentir; à mentir aux autres mais surtout à te mentir.

- Et si je refuse?

- Très facile, soit tu acceptes de passer quatre soirs avec moi par semaine ou tu iras à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Ce n'est pas un choix.

- Si c'est un choix. Alors? Demanda le psychomage regardant le dilemme dans les yeux verts de son élève.

- Je reste à Poudlard.

- Très bien, je t'attends donc ce soir à 19 heures dans mes appartements.

Le professeur sortit laissant son élève complètement dépité, il avait envie de pleurer. Il se leva, s'habilla avec des habits poser un pied de son lit et sortit silencieusement de l'infirmerie. Passé la porte, il allait souffler quand il vit que quelqu'un l'attendait. C'était Malfoy, sans le regarder, il partit dans la direction opposé. Mais le blond n'abandonna pas et le rattrapa.

- Hey Potter. L'interpella-t-il en marchant à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda le brun en continuant d'avancer plus vite.

- Te parler.

- Va falloir faire la queue. Marmonna-t-il agacé par l'attitude du blond.

- Tu pourrais au moins me remercier.

- Pourquoi?

- Je t'ai amené à l'infirmerie.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Maintenant lâche-moi.

- C'est parce que ton petit-ami est mort que tu déprimes comme une veuve

D'un coup Potter se retourna, empoigna le blond et le colla contre le mur violement.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. S'énerva-t-il, Drago n'en menait pas large devant cette élan de colère.

- Tout Poudlard sait que Diggory et toi vous couchiez ensemble. Il baisait bien, c'était ton premier?

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait à l'enfoncer mais il fût encore plus étonné quand le brun le lâcha les larmes aux yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda une voix du bout du couloir.

Le temps que Drago se retourne, Potter était partit. Severus qui avait regardé la confrontation de loin s'approcha de son filleul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Demanda le professeur de potion.

- Moi? Rien.

- Drago.

- J'ai juste appris que Potter et Diggory était en couple l'année passée, je voulais juste voir si c'était vrai. Tu sais qui le frappe?

- Laisse Potter tranquille. Lui ordonna le plus vieux et Drago en fût surpris.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il? Tu as des vues sur Potter? Se moqua le brun avec un sourire sarcastique.

- N'importe quoi.

- Va faire ton devoir de potion avant que je ne t'en rajoute un.

Severus tourna les talons et se rendit dans les appartements de Blye. Ce dernier était entrain de lire un livre qu'il posa en voyant l'autre homme entré. Severus sans invitation s'assit en face de lui et sans préambule, il demanda.

- Alors avec Potter?

- Je le vois ce soir et toi, tu as appris des choses qui pourraient m'aider?

- Peut-être.

- Ne te fais pas prier.

- Apparemment c'est Potter qui se fait mal tout seul et je pense que cela à avoir avec la mort de Diggory vu qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

- Plausible mais on verra ce soir. Fit-il pensivement mais quelque chose l'embêtait.

- Tu me tiendras au courant.

-Secret professionnel

Severus eut un rictus, il venait de se faire avoir d'une manière très Serpentard par un misérable Serdaigle. Mais c'est pour ça que Blye était son ami. Il sortit donc, de son côté Alexander reprit son livre. A 19 heures, il fût content de voir Potter arriver. Il le fit entrer et s'assoir alors que l'adolescent inspectait la pièce. Il était assis, les mains sur les genoux, poings fermer dans une attitude tout à fait fermé, cela n'allait pas être facile. Le professeur prit son calepin et une plume avant de regarder le plus jeune qui le fixait.

- Avant qu'on commence, tout ce que tu diras ici restera entre nous.

- Tout? Demanda-t-il étonné. Vous ne direz rien même au professeur Dumbledore?

- Non, personne ne sera au courant sauf si tu le désires.

- Non.

- Très bien, veux-tu boire ou manger quelque chose avant que nous commencions? Demanda Alexander, le brun se trémoussa légèrement avant de décliner. Bien nous allons commencer. J'aimerai que tu me parles de Cédric Diggory.

- Pourquoi? Vous devez déjà tout savoir, tout le monde parle de lui.

- C'est vrai, c'était un ami dévoué, un élève doué et assez charismatique. Mais tu sais quand on est mort, on a tendance à garder que les qualités du défunt. Personne n'est parfait. C'était toi ou lui qui ne voulait pas que votre relation soit montrer au grand jour?

- Lui, il disait que j'avais déjà assez de mauvaise publicité sans en rajouter.

- Il te protégeait, sa mort a dût beaucoup te faire souffrir. C'est pour ça que tu te fais du mal pour te sentir mieux? Demanda le psychomage, c'était quitte ou double, il voulait faire réagir le plus jeune.

- Je…. Fit le Gryffondor se sentant partir dans ses pensées.

- Harry? Tu as commencé pendant les vacances. Ton ami Ron, t'a couvert?

**Pendant les vacances**

**Harry était dans la chambre de Ron, ce dernier était dans le jardin pour le dégnomer, profitant de son absence le brun avait prit un couteau et traçait des lignes sur sa peau blanche. Tellement impatient de faire son rituel, il n'avait pas fermé la porte. Ron entra, en sueur, enlevant son t-shirt sous l'œil horrifié d'Harry qui n'avait pas bougé. **

**- Il fait super chaud dehors. Harry qu'est-ce que…**

**Harry se leva, sortant de sa torpeur et referma vite la porte avant de se tourner vers son ami. **

**- Ne dis rien. Le supplia le brun mais Ron était complètement perdu. **

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il en regardant le bras ensanglanté. **

**- Il faut que je le fasse. Expliqua Harry semblant désespéré. **

**-Pourquoi?**

-Pourquoi? Demanda Alexander en écho avec le souvenir dans lequel Harry s'était plongé.

- Quoi? Demanda le jeune revenant à la réalité.

- Pourquoi avoir jeté un sort pour que Ron ne parle pas? Tu n'as pas confiance en lui.

- La preuve que j'avais raison. Dit Harry aigrement, se remettant sur la défensive.

- Il veut que tu ailles mieux.

- Il n'y a pas de solution. Murmura le brun semblant à bout. Je peux partir?

- On se voit mardi, même heure.

Harry sortit tout en aillant en tête qu'il y avait deux solutions, l'une était Azkaban, l'autre la mort et s'il devait choisir cela serait la mort.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère poster le prochain bientôt mais cette fois-ci je ne promets rien comme ça pas de déception. Mais merci pour les reviews qui me poussent à continuer**


End file.
